Nymphomaniac Fantasia
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Part two of the Hell Arc, sequel to She Is My Sin. It was that man's scent that marked Sora, and marked him again and again and again. Riku was going to make sure there was a new scent. Lime, possible arc fic. RiSo implied LeSo. COMPLETE


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: Right, Sora has Squall and Riku to fight over him, then when they're distracted, I'll move in and swoop Sora right off his feet and convince him to marry me.

**Title**: Nymphomaniac Fantasia

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Smex, mentioned TeacherStudent relationship, ah yeah, lots of smexy things

**Couplings**: RikuSora with a mention of SquallSora

**Dedication**: To Mary, again, who was reading my reviews and found out that minamotogirl and Sekre both wished for a sequel. So she decides that I must write a sequel, possibly a third. Maybe this should be installments like a fic arc or something. Hmm, I might do it… if persuaded enough.

**Summary**: Sequel to She Is My Sin. It was that man's scent that marked Sora, and marked him again and again and again. Riku was going to make sure there was a new scent.

**Song Title**: Nymphomaniac Fantasia  
**Artist**: Nightwish  
**Album**: Angels Fall First (1997)

X.X.X.X

_**The scent of a woman was **__**not**__** mine...**_

His eyes were dark, watching him with a quiet gaze that would've stopped most people in their tracks. There will little signs, little notes that showed him exactly what was going on. Sora had been babbling on, again and again and again, his words of complaints about schoolwork and their friends and other topics. His body however, petite, soft, and humming with the warm touches that were placed on it mere hours ago.

"Where were you?" He murmured, causing the rambling Sora to stop. He caught him, there was no plans for this Friday night, Riku had made sure that he cleared it with all their friends, so the brunet could not be anywhere except for with _him_.

"Riku…" Came the brunet's calming voice, the obvious realization clear in his voice. He knew exactly how Riku felt about him, and he knew Riku knew of where he usually was.

The older raised, fingers sliding down the brunet's chin before pausing as a pale thumb slid across the boy's petal pink lips. Aqua bore into blue, and Sora's words were lost inside the boy's head, mouth opening with nothing to tumble out. That's when he decided to strike, pressing his mouth against the other's, without any warning, and plunging his tongue into the other's mouth.

There was a grip on his shirt, one that was unsure and demanding and fearful all at once, and it drove him crazy with lust. He knew, if he played his part perfectly, to the best of his ability, Sora would be with him soon. Even the unwilling would unconsciously allow their body and mind to feel the pleasure at some point, he would just have to bring the point out quickly.

_**Welcome home, darling**_

_**Did you miss me?**_

_**Wish to dwell in dear love?**_

Within seconds he had led the boy to the bed, placing him upon it before removing all traces of the Christian Boy's School clothing. As each piece was removed and more glorious tanned skin was shown, the other man's marks were shown. If the school already looked down upon how far he was with his friend, what would they say about that man? That man would ruin everything, while he could be there to pick up his friend's broken pieces and ease onto his only love.

"Riku…" Sora's face had been covered in surprise, cheeks flushed, lips red and bruised, but his eyes were dark. He could tell what the boy was thinking of, and his body was responding as if that man had been back again for seconds. But right now there was no man, only him and this boy, this beautiful boy who controlled two men with a single finger without even wanting to.

He buried his face into the boy's neck, using his hands to map out the golden skin's dips and curves. Putting pressure on the man's markings, he watched the boy hiss in small pain. This was what he deserved for going to the other for something he could give. But there was no way he could hurt his love for long, just a small amount of punishment to remind him of who he should belong to, this is what the boy reduced him to. Love, love and pain.

The boy's fingers gripped his shoulders, knowing exactly what would be going on, and as much as it hurt him to give his lover pain, he needed to remind the boy again and again. However long it took to keep him away from that man.

_**Touch my milklike skin**_

_**Feel the ocean**_

_**Lick my deepest**_

_**Hear the starry choir**_

There was nothing more, no more touches more than that. Within the few minutes, he slid into the boy's answering body; the boy had been reduced to slight tears, but accepted him anyway. True, he could be hurting the boy, and he probably was, but now he was marking the boy, while other marks would fade this would be permanent. His fingers slid down the boy's front, nails raking over the glowing skin as if he were touching the boy for the first time.

The boy was precious; precious, precious, precious, and he could be touched, but not used. His hands gripped the boy's hips, angling him so that the boy could choke out a startled cry of pleasure as his vision began white. "Sora…" He leaned down, pressing kisses to the boy's neck, jaw, face, and lips while leaving small dark patches against the bronzed skin. Leaning upward, the boy grasped his back and began to move with him, letting him know he had the brunet exactly where he wanted him.

This was the point, the point where body and mind would melt into the pleasuring feeling and allow the boy to feel with him rather than to feel because of him. Smiling into the other's skin, he pressed his lips to the boy's once more, feeling those lips part automatically to give their pleasure to the other. He enjoyed giving the boy those flashes of white, they showed him that this was for the boy too, not just him. And when the boy's pace began to quicken, he knew he had him. There would soon be white, slick, white shit, it would be messy and sticky, but it would be a sign of what they shared, a sign for only them.

_**Rip off this lace**_

_**That keeps me imprisoned**_

_**But beware the enchantment**_

_**For my eroticism is your oblivion**_

The boy arched off the bed, molding into his skin and accepting that wonderful feeling of being one with another. He didn't make it far behind, feeling himself coat the boy's insides before falling onto him and stealing the same air that the boy was trying to catch. He was beautiful, hair unkempt more than usual, eyes dark and half lidded and filled with want and need, cheeks red as the rest of the skin was flushed pink, sweat sliding down his face. This face was for him to see, not that man. And when he removed himself from him, the boy moaned at the feeling and he knew he was beginning to leave an effect.

"'ku…" Came the shuddering sigh as the boy turned slightly and their eyes met, he could barely read the clouding gaze. But there was that spark, and that spark would keep him going.

He pressed his lips to the other, welcoming the now-known taste of the boy. This was how their nights should be spent, in the warm embrace of their loved one and being able to hear, smell, and feel the one they shared their lives with.

Sora had given a content sigh and laid against Riku, obviously worn out. He wondered how many times that man had used Sora, how many times he touched and consumed the beautiful body of the gorgeous boy.

_**Old love lies deep, you said**_

_**Deeper shall be the wound, between your legs**_

Even if it took forever, he was going to convince Sora that he was right for him, not that man. He probably used Sora's body, using seductive tones and loving words just so he could attempt to turn Sora into a filthy whore. But Riku would save him, he'd stop that man and show him that Sora was better than that. And Riku would be dammed if he didn't.

X.X.X.X

Still going to hell.

Should I make this into an arc like minamotogirl and Sekre want me to?

I'd name it my Hell Arc, just so I could remind myself that I'm going to hell.

Cookies to those who review, no flames, I already know I'm gone.


End file.
